My valentine
by ChannyxJONAS
Summary: JONAS Three-shot. Three days for Valentine's Day. Macy's heartbroken and Nick tries to comfort her...but how? Nacy Slight Jacy, but it's definitely Nacy.
1. Wednesday, February 12th: Heartbroken

_  
Turn right  
__Into my arms  
__Turn right  
__You won't be alone  
__You might  
__Fall off this track sometimes  
__Hope to see you on the finish line_

_____________

* * *

**Wednesday, February 12th**_

Nick was at his locker, revising for the Science test he had the next period. Stella arrived and stood next to him, but she didn't say a word. Nick was confused. She usually said "hi", or touched his arm or started telling him about the newest high school gossip. But this time she was quiet, staring at the hall. Nick closed his book and turned to look at her.

"Stella? You ok?" he asked.

"Mhm?" she turned to face him for the first time. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. At least I am..." she whispered. Nick raised an eyebrow. What was that supposed to mean?

"Stella. What are you talking about?"

"I don't know if I should tell you but..." she waited a minute or so, thinking. But she was Stella Malone: she couldn't keep her mouth closed when it was about gossip. "Macy's boyfriend broke up with her yesterday".

Nick was surprised. Very surprised. For numerous reasons:  
1-Since when did Macy had a boyfriend? They were friends –not as close as with Stella, but they ate lunch together, they hung out, etc. He was supposed to know if his friend had a boyfriend, wasn't he?

2-**He** broke up with her? Nick didn't know why, but he had always thought of Macy as the strong, brave girl; the one who ended relationships. She didn't seem the type of girl who was let down by a boyfriend.

3-What on Earth was wrong with that guy? What was he thinking when he broke up with Macy Misa? Nick had never thought about Macy like _that_ 'till that moment, but he was sure about something: Macy would surely be the perfect girlfriend. Caring, sweet, funny, cute... Whoever dated her must felt like the luckiest boy alive. So that boy that broke up with her was instantly classified as a complete and huge **idiot**.

He surely couldn't tall all his points to Stella, so he decided to say a simple sentence.

"What?"

Ok, not the cleverest sentence he could've said, but he had short time to think. Like Kevin said once, _If you don't wanna give me more come out to a better excuse, then I'm gonna go with that one._

"Yeah, I know. It's terrible. That Andrew is a total jerk!" she started yelling as they walked to their class. "What guy breaks up with his four-month-girlfriend three days before Valentine's Day?!" Oh, true. Nick forgot to add that one to his list. Well, at least he knew his name now.

But four months? Where had he been that whole time? Inside a cave or something? Why didn't he hear anything about him? Then he thought about a genius idea.

"Andrew? I don't think I know him". Well, it may not be a genius idea but at least he was sure that Stella was going to explain him who that guy was.

"Yeah, he's not from this school. He met Macy when he went to see his sister at soccer six months ago. And they started dating four months ago. Until now. Can you believe it? Last week Macy was so excited telling me how happy they were and that he bought two tickets to go to the Maroon 5 concert and now this!" Stella continued on yelling. So he wasn't from school. He went to see his sister. Could he be older than her? 18? 19, maybe? Or what if they were twins or something? Nick shook his head. He was becoming obsessed. Why did he care so much?

"Well. Is she...is she ok?" Nick asked, afraid. Does it show? Could Stella be suspicious once he was caring so much?

Stella sighed. "Of course she's not! She's depressed. Poor girl. She was preparing their perfect Valentine's Day date..." Nick nodded, not knowing what to say. He felt bad for the poor girl.

No one –especially Macy- deserved to be let down three days before Valentine's Day. It happened to him once, two years ago. He knew how Macy must been feeling.

Without noticing, they arrived to their class. Oh great, he had almost forgot about his Science test. Just before crossing the door, he saw her. Macy was walking down the floor, her eyes focusing on the floor. He could tell she had been crying. He stood on the door, watching her, until Stella told him to come in. Nick sighed.

He felt sorry for the poor Macy Misa. But he was going to make her feel better.

**

* * *

**

**So, here I am. I love Valentine's Day (although I'm not in love or dating anybody, I love love xD). **

**The plan is this: this story is already written. It's a three shot and I'll update a chapter every day. So, the second one tomorrow and the last one on Valentine's Day :)**

**Oh, what is wrong with me? I suddenly love Nacy. All I write is Nacy. And I'm a Jacy fan forever. I guess that I've been falling for Nick lately ;P**

**So, this first chapter isn't very good, I know. But it gets better in time. The second chapter is better and the last one is the best. This is just the introduction.**

**Oh, by the way, I want to dedicate this to ****randomcards227.**** We PM a lot, and she's a really cool girl. This is for you, Pam! **

**I love alerts and all, but what I really appreciate are reviews. So, please? Also you can tell me how are you going to spend this wonderful lovely Valentine's Day. I'd love to know :)**

**Cheers xxx**

**P.S. The lyrics are Turn Right, by The Jonas Brothers. It was kinda supposed to be what Nick should've said to Macy if he had talked to her. Well, you know what I mean, right? Oh, and I'm Spanish, so sorry if there are any mistakes. I try to get better every day :)**


	2. Thursday, February 13th: The letter

_Untouchable like__  
__A distant diamond sky__  
__I'm reaching out__  
__And I just __can't tell you why__  
__I'm caught up in you__  
__I'm caught up in you_

_

* * *

_

**Thursday, February 13th The letter**

Nick didn't sleep well that night. To be more specific _couldn't_ sleep at all, so he got up and went to his desk. And it was all because one thing I'm sure you all know. Yep, he'd been thinking about Macy Misa and her poor broken heart. Nick wanted to talk to her and comfort her, but he wasn't sure. He wasn't _that_ close to Macy. And what could he say?  
"Hey Macy, I'm sorry that guy bumped you. Wanna hang out?" Ha ha. Maybe some other guy would've done that, but not him. He was Nick Lucas, and Nick Lucas did not treat girls like that.

So he thought about writing a song. _Duh_. He was Nick Lucas, and Nick Lucas wrote songs about everything. But he turned down that idea.

After thinking for about an hour, he decided that he would write her an anonymous note. Something sweet that made her smile, something that made her forget about Andrew for a moment.

He took a paper and a pen from the desk and started writing.

_Macy, I love you._

Why on the hell did he write that?! He couldn't write that. It was supposed to be a sweet, true note. He couldn't send her that. But why did he write it? He didn't know. There was something wrong with him and he didn't know what it was. He made a paper bowl and threw it to the garbage. He prayed his brothers weren't lame enough to register his garbage. At that thought, he took the piece of paper and kept it in his pocket. At least it was safe there.

After rejecting several prototypes, he finally wrote the perfect note.

_Macy, _

_I know what had happened to you. I know how it feels, and I just wanted to tell you that you're not alone. Being heartbroken is not a nice experience, but it is a lesson. We all learn from our mistakes._

_I'm sure you already knew everything I'm telling you, but sometimes it's good that someone reminds you that. There's no way for us to know when are we going to get hurt, and it's not our fault that we fall for the wrong people. Nobody can ever fix that._

_But still, you have good friends; you have good people around you. Those who'd never let you down, those who'd never hurt you. _

_I know it's difficult, but I wanted to say that, although I'm a bit far from you, I'm there, by your side. You'll always have me there._

_I wrote this hoping that it'd make you feel better, that somehow you could smile a bit. I wish I was right. _

_Don't give up,_

_A good friend_

Ok, it was too cheesy, but he liked it. It was the best he could do. It was sweet, but at the same time she'd never know who wrote it. Or that was what he thought.

He went especially early to school that day. His brothers didn't ask him, he just left saying that he needed to talk with his maths teacher. Nick went straight to Macy's locker and slipped the note through the slot. Then he ran to his locker, afraid that she could come any minute and saw him there.

From his position, he took a book and pretended he was reading it. But he was focusing on Macy's locker instead.

After a few minutes, he saw her. She was walking slowly, like the day before. She opened her locker without enthusiasm and then a piece of paper fell slowly to the ground. Surprised, she picked it up. As she read the note, a smile formed on her face. And it had the same effect on Nick. He was happy that she had liked it. After reading it, Macy's eyes went through the hall, searching for someone who could've wrote the letter. Nick laughed silently. If she only knew...

"Nick?" he heard Stella's voice on his side. "Why are you smiling?"

Nick shook his head as he closed his locker's door.

"No reason".

**

* * *

**

**Ta-da! So, that's the second chapter. Isn't Nick sweet? xD **

**I wanted to thank everyone who suscribed to my story, but especially to PhoebeKay and fightingillini for their reviews. I really appreciate them.**

**Tomorrow's Valentine's Day! Yay! :D You know I'd love to know how you're going to spend this lovely day. I'm going with a couple of friends to see "Valentine's Day". What are your plans?**

**As I've already said, I really thank you for the alerts and all but...Could you give me a review? They make me super-happy. C'mon, I want at least 5 reviews for tomorrow or I won't post the last chapter. And trust me, you want to know what's gonna happen. You really do xD**

**Thanks for reading!! Cheers xxx**

**P.S. As you know, I'm Spanish, so sorry if there are any mistakes. And the song on the top is "Untouchable", by Taylor Swift (although I think it's a cover...Anyway, the lyrics are from Nick's POV, when he sees her on her locker and he can't talk to her).**


	3. February 14th: Today was a fairytale

_Time slows down whenever you're around__  
But can't you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way...  
Today was a fairytale_

_

* * *

_

**Friday, February 14th Today was a fairytale**

Valentine's Day was there. Wow, Nick almost forgot it. You know, for a boy who didn't have a relationship or didn't like someone, the February 14th wasn't a very special day.

Cause he wasn't in love with Macy Misa. Of course he wasn't. Thinking about her all the time was just because he felt bad for her. Cause she was a friend. But not because he loved her. Nope. Not at all.

He went downstairs to have breakfast when he saw Joe holding two red roses.

"What are those roses for? Are you giving them to Stella? You'll finally ask her out?"

"Don't be silly" his brother said as he blushed. "I'm gonna give one to Stella and the other one to Macy".

Nick stood, shocked. He slowly closed the refrigerator door as he hung a milk bottle.

"You'll give a rose to Macy?" he asked. He wasn't jealous. Of course he wasn't. He was just curious. Ok, maybe he was very curious.

"Yeah" Joe said. As if it was the most normal thing in the world. "Cause it's Valentine's Day. I love them both, so I'll give them roses" he said as he started eating a muffin.

Nick couldn't believe it. Was it normal to give Valentine presents to two girls?

After thinking for a while, he cleared his mind. It wasn't something to be scared of. They were friends. And friends gave gifts to each other. So what if it was Valentine's Day? Sure, it was a day when all the couples spent the day together and gave each other romantic presents. But after all, it was a day for _love_. And Joe loved his friends Stella and Macy. So he just gave presents to people he loved. On the day of love. It totally mad sense.

Nick felt ridiculous of how he had reacted earlier. He wasn't jealous...was he? No. Absolutely not. Just surprised. And curious. That was all.

He entered the school sighing. Something was wrong with him. He was probably stressed. Yeah, that was the problem. As he headed to his locker, he saw multiple smiles, kisses, hugs and presents on the hallway. It seemed like everybody was in love.

He opened his locker door and took his books. When he turned around, he saw Macy. And Joe.

He had hidden a rose behind his back. He covered Macy's eyes with his other hand.

"Guess who am I?"

Macy smiled. And Nick smiled as he saw her.

"Mmm... Chace Crawford?" she playfully said.

"Pft, as if he was hotter than _me_" Joe scoffed as he took his hand off her.

"Yeah, totally. What do you have there?" she asked as she saw that the boy had a hand on his back.

"Oh, nothing. Just my Art project"

"Really? Well, then let me see it" she said.

"Nope" Joe said as he took a step back.

"Joooe" Macy sang.

"Maacy" Joe sang back.

"Let. Me. See. It" she said with a sweet smile.

"Ok. I was planning on showing it to you tonight but-" he pulled out the rose. "Happy Valentine's Day, Mace!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, Joe!" she said. There were happy tears on her eyes. She was touched at the present. She hung the flower, smelt it and then hugged the boy.

"Thank you so much" she said, her eyes closed. "It means a lot to me. I know I've been rude the past few days..."

"Hey, it's ok. I'm glad you liked it" Joe said as they pulled apart. She smiled and smelt the flower once more.

"So, what hour does the madam want her carriage to come for her?" Joe said as he made a reverence. Macy laughed at that.

"How about... six?"

"I'll be there" and then the bell rang. "See you tonight, Mace" Joe waved goodbye. Macy did the same.

"Bye" she sighed. But Nick didn't move. He wanted to know what she would do next. She opened her locker and took a piece of paper. Nick recognized it immediately.

"Who are you?" he heard Macy said, staring at the note. Nick smiled as he started walking away.

"If you only knew..." he whispered. He put a hand on his pocket and sensed something. He took off a bowl of paper.

_Macy, I love you_.

Two days ago, he would've laughed at that thought. Now he wasn't sure that the paper was wrong.

Later that day, Joe was decided what to wear on the Stellavator's screen. Nick was sitting on a couch with his guitar, writing a new song.

"So, you're gonna take Macy out tonight?" Nick asked casually, not looking at his brother.

"Yeah" Joe answered. "We'll go to eat something and then we're going to the cinema. She's dying to see that _Valentine's Day_ movie. Pft, I don't know what she sees on Taylor Lautner"

"Yeah..." Nick whispered. "Do you like her?" he didn't know why he had asked. He just did. And he wanted to know the answer.

"Why do you wanna know?" Agh, Nick hated when people responded a question with another one.

"Just curious" he said. Wow, that was a really good excuse. Yeah, he was jealous. So what?

"Then I'm not telling you" Joe said. And Nick felt angry. Very angry.

Joe smirked as he picked up his outfit. He changed his clothes, looked at the watch and took his car keys.

"Well, don't wait awake for me, dear brother. Bye!" Joe said as he slipped down through his pole. Nick sighed. Darn it, he was _so_ jealous. And now he had admitted it (well, at least to himself), Joe was taking Macy out. On Valentine's Day. To see a movie. About Valentine's Day. And he didn't even know if Joe liked Macy. Great.

He suddenly felt inspired.

_I don't know what hurts worse baby__  
Seeing you with him or being alone  
On my own  
I know he doesn't love you baby  
Not like I do_

He needed to go for a walk to clear his mind. He grabbed his jacket, shouted a simply "Bye" for whoever who listened to it and gone away.

It was cold outside, so he decided to go into a Starbucks and drink a good, hot chocolate. And so he did. He put on his sunglasses so no one could recognize him and sat on a cornered table near to the window. From there, he could see all those happy, lovely couples.

After being there for about thirty minutes, he decided to go home. He was walking calmly when he saw a car – a very familiar car. Joe's car.

He saw how it stopped in front of a house. Joe got off first and opened the other door. And then Macy came out in a simple, beautiful grey dress with black leggings. Nick was stunned. She looked gorgeous. They were laughing as they headed to the door.

"I had fun tonight" Macy said smiling brightly.

"Glad to hear it. Me too" Joe said, smiling too.

"I know why you did this and I just wanted to thank you. For not letting me be alone on Valentine's Day" she said.

"Anytime" he said. They stood there for a few minutes, not knowing what to do or say. "Well, I better get going home. Nick must be waiting for me" they both chuckled, but Nick frowned.

"Ok. Bye, and thank you" she softly said. Joe took her hand and kissed it gently. Macy blushed and she waved goodbye as he got into his car.

Macy sighed heavily as she rested her head on the door. She was a bit cold, but she didn't care.

Nick checked his watch. It was 11.45 PM. Perfect. He passed his hand through his hair as he stepped closer to the house.

"Hey Macy".

"Nick? What are you doing here? I mean...Joe said that-" she started.

"I know" he said. "I just wanted to go for a walk. I saw you two and I...well, I came to wish you a Happy Valentine's Day".

Macy was shocked. Not every day Nick Lucas comes to your house at almost midnight to wish you a Happy Valentine's Day.

"Wow. Thanks Nick. You too" she smiled sweetly. Nick nodded slowly. There was nothing else he could say, and it was becoming an awkward situation. So he turned around and started to walk away.

"It's not our fault that we fall for the wrong people" he thought out loud.

He was almost at the middle of the street when he put his hand on his pocket and took off the piece of paper.

_Macy, I love you_.

Jeez, stupid paper. Why hadn't he thrown it away yet?

"Nick!" he heard a female voice calling out his name. He turned around to find Macy running to him.

"Yeah?" he asked. Macy was breathing heavily after the race.

"I just wanted to thank you again. And thank you for the letter" she smiled. Nick couldn't believe it. She knew?

"How did you-?"

"Macy!" a woman voice shouted. Nick guessed it would be Macy's mom.

"Coming!" Macy shouted back, still smiling. "Well, I must go. Bye Nick. Thank you" she turned around but a hand stopped her. Nick stared at her as he pulled her closer. He put a hand on her cheek and left a small, sweet and soft kiss on her lips. As they were kissing, he took the piece of paper out of his pocket and put it on Macy's hand.

"Bye Mace" he whispered in her ear. Macy's heart was beating fast and she ran to her house. She rushed to her bedroom and closed the door. She hit her back against the door and sat on the floor. She opened the paper Nick gave it carefully.

_Macy, I love you_.

Nick went home happily. Everybody, even Joe, was sleeping. He lied down on his bed, but he couldn't sleep. He was too excited. He thought about calling Macy, but he decided that he would call her the next day.

Both teenagers sighed at the same time and said the same words:

"Today was a fairytale".

* * *

**And that's it! Snif, now I feel sad that this story is over. It took me a week to write it, then I had to wait another week to post it and now...Three days and it's done :(**

**But well, I hope you liked it. This last chapter is the longest and the sweetest, isn't it? And I couldn't resist: I had to write some Jacy. I just love it. But hey, in the end it's a Nacy. I could've written a Jacy but nope, I did it Nacy. And you know why? Because Nick is so darn cute. That's why. **

**BTW, I've just come from the cinema. We've seen "Valentine's Day". And you know what? That movie is so cute! (yeah, a movie can be cute). It's awesome, and I love the Tay-Tay pairing. They are so cute. Are you tired of reading the word **_**cute**_**? Yeah, well, sorry, I'll stop doing that.**

**I'm sorry, it's just that... Argh, I don't want this story to finish. I like it very much. But if you ask me...I may be able to write an epilogue. But that depends on you. Thank you for your alerts and especially thank you to those who reviewed. You guys are cute :)**

**And...that's all. Thank you very much. I hope you had a beautiful Valentine's Day, even though you had spent it as a single as me! ;)**

**Cheers, my valentines xxx**

**P.S And the song is called "Today was a fairytale", by Taylor Swift (again). I love her songs. They are lovely (see? I haven't said _cute there. I could, but I didn't_). And it's from the movie Valentine's Day. I started singing it at the cinema. And since Macy and Joe went to see that movie, and Nick and Macy kissed and in the end they sighed "Today was a fairytale"...it kinda fits, right? Well, yeah, I'll shut up now. Love you all!! **


End file.
